Cellular telephones (or simply cell phones) are small, transportable communications devices that allow users to remotely initiate and answer phone calls. Such phones are similar to traditional telephones but include radio transmitters and receivers that enable users to enjoy portable telephone-style communications over radio frequencies which have been designated to operate as cell phone channels.
Some cell phones include miniature video screens that provide video output to users. Such screens provide users with visual information thereby making it easier for users to program their cell phones, look-up and dial pre-programmed phone numbers, identify the sources of incoming calls, view text messages, and so on.
Some cell phones are even equipped with digital cameras that enable users to take digital pictures. Such digital pictures can be temporarily stored in cell phone memory, as well as sent through cell phone channels to other users for viewing.